princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Kion Pan
Another spoof of Peter Pan by PrinceBalto. Cast: *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Peter Pan *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Wendy Darling *Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) as John Darling *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Michael Darling *Fox (Skunk Fu!) as Tinker Bell *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Captain Hook *Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) as Mr. Smee *Makuu (The Lion Guard) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Koda (Brother Bear) **The Twins Lostboys - Sly Cooper, RJ (Over the Hedge) **Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy - Young Thumper (Bambi) **Toothless the Skunk Lostboy - Young Flower (Bambi) *Princess Tiger Lily - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *The Indian Chief - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Nana - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Mary Darling - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *George Darling - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated) Scenes: *Kion Pan part 1: Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Kion Pan part 2: Meet the Radcliffe Family *Kion Pan part 3: Bedtime/The Shadow *Kion Pan part 4: Kion Chases his Shadow/Kion and Melody Meet *Kion Pan part 5: Richard Tyler and Hiccup Meet Kion/Fox in a Skully Mood *Kion Pan part 6: Kion Teaches the Children to Fly ("You Can Fly") *Kion Pan part 7: Meet Captain Gaston and the Villains/Lawrence vs Makuu *Kion Pan part 8: Captain Gaston Attacks Kion and the Radcliffe Children *Kion Pan part 9: Meet the Lost Boys/Fox Tries to Kill Melody *Kion Pan part 10: ("Following the Leader")/Captured by the Big Cats *Kion Pan part 11: Kion and Melody Meet the Mermaids/Captain Gaston Kidnaps Fuli *Kion Pan part 12: Kion Tricks Captain Gaston/Saving Fuli *Kion Pan part 13: Captain Gaston's Next Plan *Kion Pan part 14: ("What Makes the Red Men Red") *Kion Pan part 15: Fox helps Captain Gaston *Kion Pan part 16: Big Chief Kion/'I Had a Mother Once' *Kion Pan part 17: ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by the Villains *Kion Pan part 18: ("The Elegant Captain Gaston")/A Bomb! *Kion Pan part 19: Kion Cares About Fox *Kion Pan part 20: Kion vs. Captain Gaston/Gaston the Codfish *Kion Pan part 21: Home Again *Kion Pan part 22: End Credits Cast Gallery: Kion intro.jpg|Kion as Peter Pan 1111089 1346490305314 full.jpg|Melody as Wendy Darling Pagemaster15.jpg|Richard Tyler as John Darling Hiccup with prosthetic.png|Hiccup as Michael Darling Fox skunk fu.JPG|Fox as Tinker Bell Gaston strikes a deal.JPG|Gaston as Captain Hook Lawrence.jpeg|Lawrence as Mr. Smee Makuu-img-ss.png|Makuu as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Tod Kit.JPG|Tod as Slighty Ko-Da.png|Koda as Cubby Slycooper 2.jpg|Sly Cooper as The Twins #1 RJ end.JPG|RJ as The Twins #2 Thumperdisney.jpeg|Thumper as Nibs Flower.jpg|Flower as Toothless Fuli.png|Fuli as Princess Tiger Lily Clawhauser at his desk.PNG|Benjamin Clawhauser as The Indian Chief Lady beauty.JPG|Lady as Nana 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Mary Darling 101dalmatians 236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as George Darling Category:PrinceBalto Category:Peter Pan Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:PrinceBalto Alternates Category:The new PrinceBalto canon